The Badest Of Love
by MurderedLove
Summary: Mafia and love? Do they even go together? Lemony one-shot. Enjoy! EXB Now with a full story, reviews are needed if the story will be continued!


**This is just practice for my other story MONHSM, mostly because when I write the lemon in that story I want to make sure that it is really good and what people are looking for. And this idea has been bugging me. So, here's my practice. Please don't flame the one-shot. And yes, this does take place in not only some place in Italy, but farther back in time, like in the early 1900's, but Bella won't wear one of those large poufy skirts, because she's in the Mafia herself, and she gets to wear pants due to her super spy-self.**

**Anyway:**

**Summary: Charlie is the leader of a Mafia group. Edward and everyone else works for him, except his dear and darling daughter Bella. The whole gang is a family. But what happens something starts stirring between our Bella and Edward?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Bella's song, or a Mafia.**

**Yes, it will be in BPOV.**

I knew I shouldn't have. It was something that my gut was telling me to leave alone, but my feet wouldn't listen. So, I continued walking.

The music was beautiful. A soft melody ringing through out the hallways. A slow, small, sad tune. It broke my heart, but at the same time it made me want to sway to its tune.

I couldn't leave it be. I must find the composer. The person to write such a piece. I had so many questions for them. What was its name? Who was it written for? What could have happened to make the composer so…miserably sad, as to write this song? And the other emotions. There were many, almost too many to describe. Fear, sadness, secretiveness, and the over-powering feeling of love. It weaved in and out of the song. Shadowing some of the other tunes, but at the same time, enhancing them.

I made my way through the halls. Why hadn't I ever heard this before?

There! Finally. The last door, at the end of the hallway was slightly open. And the slow sad tune was coming from there.

Pressing myself against the wall, I peeked through the crack in the doorway. I nearly gasped at what I saw.

It was Edward. Edward Masen. My heart jumped into my throat. He was bent over the piano, his eyes closed, and such emotion on his face. His eyebrows were scrunched together, forming a line that just begged to be smoothed out by my fingers. His fingers ran across the keys, and when they reached a particularly happy part in the song, they seemed to linger longer than necessary. His mouth also quirked up into his famous crooked grin, and I swear I swooned a little.

He was in one of the free guest rooms in the mansion of a house we lived in. There was a nice, sleek, black piano. The room really wasn't that big, I think it was the smallest bedroom in the whole house. Painted a light green, with furniture to match. Besides the piano, I'm pretty sure that the biggest thing in the room was the king-sized bed on the opposite side of the room.

I opened the door a little farther, just enough so that I could squeeze into the room. As quietly as I possibly could be, I tip-toed over behind Edward. There wasn't even a piece of sheet music in front of him. I smirked; he really was perfect in almost every way.

His untidy scruff of bronze hair was—as usual—sticking up in every place imaginary. I could practically see his emerald green eyes beneath his lids, deep enough to search into your very soul, concentrating on the music he was creating.

I closed my eyes, and swayed along to the music. It was several minutes before the song slowly drifted off into the silence. My eyes snapped open once it was quiet. I heard Edward sigh before he stood up, but he didn't turn around.

"Don't stop." I didn't realize that I had said it before the words had slipped out of my mouth.

He whipped around, almost inhumanly fast. Shock was clear in his clear green orbs. "Bella? How?" He looked around the room. "How did you get in here without me hearing you?" He looked so cute when he was confused.

Yes, I had called Edward Masen cute. I admit it. Just, not out loud. I had long accepted the fact that Edward was a thief, and worked for the Mafia that my father had started. Besides being a thief, I also knew that he had murdered. More than once. But it was for the good of the world. Edward would never bring harm to anyone that wasn't evil in everyway.

At least, he wouldn't harm anyone intentionally who was innocent. But, he hurt me all the time. I knew I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. Anyone who knew him cared deeply for him. He was a great guy, and he didn't deserve to have to be a murderer. But it was a life style that I doubt he chose, seeing as him not being part of our little "family" would be dangerous to him and us.

I gave him a small smile. "Are you forgetting who my father is? _And _who taught me how to become the stealthy woman I am?" I couldn't help it. Teasing always was the major form speech we took upon each other.

He chuckled. "Of course. How he could I forget? He's the man responsible for bringing _you_ into this world." He bent his head down slightly as he said this, trying to drill in the joke, squinting his eyes slightly also.

I took a step closer to him. "Why, Edward Masen! You act as if that's such a horrible thing!" I noticed that our voices were getting much quieter than they had started out as.

His only response was one-worded. "Never." He practically whispered the word.

It took me a second to realize that are faces were just inches apart. He seemed to notice the same exact moment I did. Or maybe he knew before, because when I glanced up at his eyes, I saw that they weren't focused on me. Well, they were, but it wasn't my eyes he was looking at. His gazed was trained on my lips and my lips only.

I could almost feel my breath hitch and my own gazed trailed down to his lips. They looked so inviting. They looked soft, and pink. I let my tongue peek out and let it wet my mouth just the tiniest bit. Since my gaze was on his mouth, I could almost see his _own_ breath hitching.

Before I could register what was happening, Edward's hands grabbed the back of my head and brought it to his. His lips moved against mine with such fever that it made my knees weak with pleasure. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. I couldn't have been more shocked. Edward, the Edward Masen, was kissing me. Me! Bella, nothing special, Swan. I must either be dreaming or dead, because this was heaven. This didn't feel like a dream though. It was too real. I could really feel him kissing me, and I never wanted him to stop.

I was just about to start kissing him back, show him all the love that I had been harboring since we had met, but I didn't get the chance to. Because at that moment, he released me. In a way. He still kept his hands in my hair, but his lips no longer touched mine.

He was breathing hard, but so was I. His glorious eyes had somehow managed to turn about four shades darker.

Just as fast as he had turned around earlier, his hands were out of my hair and he was about three steps back when I was coherent enough to recognize his movements. "I-I-I'm so sorry, Bella. I don't know what over-came me. I-I-I-I" he seemed so flustered. Did he regret it? I know I didn't. But, all I could do was stare at him like an incompetent idiot. He took a deep breath, and he suddenly seemed so much more nervous. "This isn't how I planned on telling you. But then again, I don't think I ever planned on telling you…" he mused for just a second, before snapping himself out of it. "Okay, here it goes. Bella, I love you." He closed his eyes, as if preparing himself for a major onslaught. It didn't come. He started rambling on again. Something about how he never intended for this to happen. Once again, he looked absolutely adorable when he was nervous. Hell, this boy was handsomely over-dosed. He looked good doing everything.

"Edward!" I had to stop him before he dug himself into a nervous puddle of goo. He stopped, just like I knew he would. He was too much of a gentleman to ignore a lady like me. But, after his name, I didn't say anything else. I simply walked over to where he was, and I could swear I saw him cringe. He thought I was going to slap him! I almost laughed at his thinking. Almost. I wasn't in the mood to giggle right now.

I moved right up to him until I was just barely touching him, chest to chest. Without thinking about it too much, or the consequences of what could happen, I wrapped my arms around his neck, stood on tip-toe, and pressed my lips against his. At first he just stood there, too shocked to do anything. I had kept my eyes open, just in case he suddenly had a change of heart and pushed me away. But what I saw made me smile. Edward's wide eyes went down when he realized what was happening. And they even rolled into the back of his head as he closed his lids once more. His arms snaked their way around my hips, pulling my closer to his body, until we were practically molded together. We seemed to fit, like two puzzle pieces coming together for the first time.

Our lips slid against the others so perfectly I almost cried. And to say I was shocked when I felt the tip of his tongue poke out of his mouth and slide across my lips was the understatement of the century. I am embarrassed to say that a small whimper escaped my mouth. Surprisingly, Edward seemed to like that. He gripped me harder to him. In result, I tightened my grip around his neck. I opened my mouth for him, waiting for his tongue. It slowly entered my mouth. Sneaking over my teeth, and slightly poked my own tongue. I nervously started to move mine along his. What if I did it wrong? I had never told Edward that I had never been kissed before. Having a father like mine limited the male attention I got. Except for the aged men that worked for my father. Ugh. Not the kind of attention I wanted.

Instead of trying to figure out what I was expected to do, I just let my instincts take over. And they told me exactly what to do.

We must have broken away in just a few minutes, but when I was in Edward's arms, it felt like forever. No that I was complaining. We were both breathing heavily. "Oh, Bella. You have no idea how long I've been dying to do that," he panted out. Once again, his eyes seemed to have gotten several shades darker. They were nearly black now.

"You have no idea how long I've been dying for you _to_ do that." We both smiled at my statement. I leaned up even farther, to whisper in his ear. "Because, you see, Edward. The thing is that I'm pretty damn sure that I'm in love with you, too." Once I was done, I let the tip of my tongue trace the outer shell of his ear. I could feel him shiver beneath me, and I swear that I could hear a small groan—or was that a growl?—coming from just the back of his throat. I smiled; glad to see that I had the same affect on him that he had on me.

He pulled me back, much to my disappointment. "You are going to be the death of me, Miss Swan." Holy, fuck. Did he just _purr_ that in my ear? This time, I didn't think that I swooned. I _knew_ that I was in full-out swoon mode.

Suddenly, Edward picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I squealed a little when he did so. Holding onto me both hands—one wrapped around my waist, the other behind my knees—he moved towards the door.

Was he going to kick me out? Didn't he want me here? Didn't we just, seconds ago, proclaim our love for each other? My heart sank just a little, when I thought that maybe he just wanted to be alone for a little while, to think things through.

To my surprise, Edward was just walking towards the door to close it. He nudged it close with his foot, and turned back around again, careful not to have me hit my head against the wall, or the door frame. With that, he walked towards the king-sized bed. Plopping me down on the mattress, he watched me bounce for a second or two, before he lie down next to me. He opened his arms, waiting for me to snuggle closer to him, so he could wrap them around me. I did as he wanted, and started to kiss the sides of his neck. It suddenly dawned on me what he could mean by closing the door and I started to panic. Was that all he really wanted? I had to know. "Edward?" I asked between placing kisses on his neck.

"Hmm?" he hummed, to content on moving or saying any words. I could see from where I was positioned that his eyes were closed and he seemed completely and totally blissed-out.

I placed more kisses along his color bone, up his neck, working my way up to his chin. "Why—kiss—did—kiss—you—kiss—close—kiss—the—kiss—door?" I asked, placing one final kiss on the tip of his chin.

He simply smiled, and I waited for the typical line of any typical guy telling me just _exactly_ what he expected from me. "So nobody would be around to see me kiss you, because if they did, I have a feeling that we would be getting in more than just a _little_ trouble."

I giggled, agreeing with his statement, and relieved that he wasn't looking for what every male wanted from a woman. "Yes, you would be right there. Dear-old-daddy would have your head on a platter if he knew that you stole his poor defenseless daughter's heart."

"Stealing hearts? I've stolen many valuable things, Miss Swan, but a heart? That is a rarity that even a thief like me never expects to steal." His crooked smile shows just how happy he was with my statement, practically admitting to him that I was in way too deep where he was concerned. Add that to the way that his eyes were almost sparkling right now, if I weren't lying down, I think my weak knees would knock me out.

"Indeed, heart stealing is your specialty, whether you know it or not. Do you not see the way that other females stare at you when you pass by? Or how many would gladly serve to your every whim—on hand _and_ foot!—just so long as they could be around you?" Was he really _that_ oblivious to his charm? His whit? His devastating good looks? If so, this boy could not be nearly as smart as he portrays himself to be. Either that or he is _very _modest, and doesn't see himself correctly.

"That is all just merely attraction. They don't care about any of my other qualities besides my appearance. But, what about you, Miss Swan? Would _you_ gladly serve—on hand and foot—to me?"

If only he knew what I would do for him. Anything and everything he could ever want, I would try to get it for him. I would go to no boundaries where he was concerned. But it wasn't as if I could actually tell him that! So, I merely replied with an almost-lie. "Your good-looks have no affect on me what-so-ever, and you shouldn't even try." Alright, I admit. There was no "almost" about it. I was down right lying and I suspected that he knew. Not wanting him to see the sparkle that was most-likely in my eye, I tried to turn away from him, but I failed.

"You are a horrible liar, Bella. And for lying so terribly, I think that I might have to punish you." He turned me back around, and I was able to see that his eyes—which had changed back to their normal colors while we were teasing (some might call it flirting with) each other—had gone back to their near black coloring.

Edward suddenly had me lying on my back, him on top, holding my wrists on either side of my head, and his legs straddling my waist. My breathing picked, realizing this new position. He bent his head down, as if he were going to kiss me, but at the last second turned his head, so that his nose was skimming across my neck, in the most sensual of ways.

"Now, Bella, how am I going to punish you?" His whispers tickled against my skin, but I knew better than to giggle.

"Trust me, Edward. This is punishment enough." My voice came out breathy, with the slightest bit of a moan.

This time when his head went down, his lips did meet mine. In a searing, fiery-hot, passionate kiss. When his tongue darted out, and licked my lip, I didn't hesitate to open my mouth, inviting him in. The kiss grew to be almost _too _arousing, and I couldn't help but moan. Of course, that hit his sensors in all the right ways and he met my moan with a deep animalistic growl. Instinctively, my hips bounced off the mattress, with some unseen force, and rubbed against his lower body.

He broke the kiss and groaned out my name in the sexiest manner possible. And that can be pretty sexy when you're Edward Masen. And he must have really enjoyed that. Wanting him to make those sounds again and again, I pushed my hips up once more, moving them against him, practically grinding him while lying down. His groans grew deeper and deeper, and with each one, I could feel myself getting more and more aroused.

Suddenly, he let go of one of my wrists, gathering it up in the other hand, while stopping my movements down _there_ with his other. "Bella, do _not_ expect to tease and not be teased in return." With that, the hand holding my hips down snuck up, and cupped my right breast. I sucked in a deep breath, not expecting his movements. His chuckle knocked me out of my daze. "What did I tell you, love?" He gripped my chest firmer, bringing forth another whimper from my mouth. I bit my lip, trying not to make a sound, to give into him, even though I knew it was already too late. He raised a brow at my movement, and chuckled. "That's how you're going to play it. Bella, love, you force me to do drastic things." His hand went back down to my waist, but it didn't stop. It gathered up the hem of my shirt and started to raise it. I nearly gasped again, wondering what could have made him do something so daring. By this time, he had the clothing to my neck and I instinctively lifted it, o her could pull the garment off of me.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the disappointment most likely shining in his. I knew I was nothing special. I was boring, plain, and dull. And I knew that my chest left a lot to be desired. But when I heard "Bella, love. Look at me." A small shimmer of hope danced in my revealed chest. Slowly peeking open, I saw that his gaze was focused on my face. He didn't even glance down, though I knew he already had an eyeful.

'Love, you are the most beautiful thing in the world. Don't except any other answer. You are perfect in everyway. And you are mine, as I am yours." I let out the deep breath I didn't even know I was holding, and could feel tears sparkling in my eyes. Edward knew that they weren't tears of sadness; he knew they were of love. Love for him, love for his words, and love for his love for me. Leaning down once more, he gave me a chaste kiss, before trailing down lower. To my bra.

I sucked in another breath, waiting. I could feel his hand sneaking its way behind my back, to the clasp. Hearing the snap of it, I tried to focus on my breathing and not his hand that was taking away the last bit of clothing between my chest and his eyes.

I made sure to stare at the ceiling, but I could still feel the heat of his gaze. And that, accompanied with the coolness of the room, pebbled my nipples, making sure that they stood alert to his gaze. I continued my focus on the patterns of the room's ceiling. But I was shocked out of it when something warms and wet suddenly latched on to my left breast. My eyes tore away from up top, and down to him, where his mouth was suckling my breast with the full heat of his stare still fully on my face. I gasped at the shock of it all, and my hands flew to his hair, holding him to me. Never wanting him to stop. He seemed to understand, because his hand started to pay attention to my other breast, making me moan at the feeling of it all. He would never understand how _good_ this all felt.

A broken "Edward!" escaped my lips, sounding breathless to even me. He moaned in reply, sending vibrations through me, causing me to moan even louder. If this was heaven, I wanted to stay here forever.

He seemed proud with his work, so he moved on, kissing down my left breast, through the valley in between, and up my right, until he was working that one like he had the other one just seconds ago. And now, instead of having his mouth over it, that one was being paid plenty of attention to by his hand.

Once he was done, he leaned back and admired his work, my nipples now glowing a bright red. Not being able to take it anymore, I caught him off guard, pushing his chest, making him lye in the bed while _I_ straddled his waist. And I was shocked when I did so. Already, I could feel a hard lump there. Smirking, I simply said, "Excited, Edward?" I swiveled my hips around for good measure.

His gaze was far away, seemingly in a daze when he replied, almost as breathily as me, with a, "You have _no _idea, you vixen."

My smirk blew out into a fully grown grim when he said this. So, I decided to torture him, like he did me. I slowly drew my hands up and down his toned body, feeling the muscles in his stomach and abs tighten at my touch. I watched, transfixed, as his Adam's apple bob up then down as he swallowed. Leaning forward, and began to kiss along his neck again, this time, harder. I went from his right side, to his left, and back again, stopping in the middle. Stopping just long enough to nip at that delicious-looking Adam's apple. My teeth seemed to bring forward something in him, because he groaned louder than he ever had before. While I had been nipping and kissing, I had sent my hands to work on his shirt, mentally cursing every button that dared get in my way of his sculptured chest.

Just when I'm about to give up hope, thinking there are _way_ too many buttons on this shirt, I reach the last one, and I am finally able to gently push the shirt off his shoulders. Peeking down at his chest, I nearly gasp at what I see. Every muscle, all of his abs, is toned and firm, perfect, and waiting for my touch.

Not being one to not notice a calling when I see one, I bent down and kissed across his glorious chest, bringing a gasp for him. I decide to tease him, just a bit more, so I kiss across and over, placing a tiny one on his own nipple before biting down on it softly with my teeth. Another groan comes form him, and I feel proud knowing that I can make this man feel good, and all I have to do is have teeth. I kissed over to his other nipple; enjoying the sharp intake of breath I hear when I apply slightly more pressure to this bite.

Nearly giggling, I continued my kisses. But this time, I went downward. I made sure to plant my lips on each of his abs, and when I reached his belly-button, I dipped my tongue into it, peeking up through my lashes to see Edward with his head thrown back and his mouth slightly open, clearly enjoying every move I'm making.

When I finally reach the top of his pants, I put my hand on either of his thighs, and kiss along the band. And while I did so, I swear that I felt something jump or twitch. Something that was begging for attention. So, distracting Edward with more kisses along his pant line—feeling more twitches along the way—I slowly started to undo his pants, making sure he wouldn't be startled and want to stop me. Although, it was quite a funny sight when his eyes snapped open and his head went up, to stare wide-eyed at me, taking in the fact that his pants were already half-way down his legs. Trying my hardest to give him a sultry look, I continued to pull down his clothing. And I think it worked. Edward barely looked past my dangling chest to notice that I was now going for his boxers. But when my hands gripped the clothing, ready to bring those down too, he snapped out of it.

Once, again gathering my wrists in one of his hands, he used the other to bring my up to him, and flip me over. "Not yet, my little vixen." The way he said _yet_ and _vixen_ had me dripping wet, even though that had already been accomplished when I had first seen his naked chest. "I think you are wearing much too many clothes. Don't you?" I looked down, realizing that I still had my pants and underwear on, and I was preparing myself to strip him of his boxers. I could feel my cheeks heat up, something that happened on a momentarily bases for me. I heard him chuckling as I felt _him_ kiss down _my_ stomach. I tried not to feel too nervous as I felt him grip each side of my own pants and drag them down, too slow for my taste. I wanted him to hurry it up. No, I _needed_ for him to hurry up. The white-hot desire that had been pitted in my stomach since he had started kissing me was something that I could not easily ignore.

He finally got rid of the offending garment, and I reached for his boxers once again, but he shook his head, and bound my wrists again. "You first, my love." My nerves almost went into hyper drive when I realized what he was going to do. I found myself more anxious and wound up than I had ever been. Before this day I had never even kissed a boy, and now, I was preparing to have sex with Edward?

The second his name flew into my brain, my nerves calmed, and my heart beat slightly less thunderous. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. He was prepared for a relationship, and he wanted this. Without having to ask, I knew that he wanted this. So I let myself relax, and waited as I felt his hands bring down my underwear, hoping that no matter what, he wouldn't back away. He would love me for who I was and what I looked like. Even under all my clothes.

So when I heard his gasp, I felt all my hope disappear, knowing that I was good enough for him. But when I heard him moan the next second, my eyes flew down to him, and questions clear in my eyes. "Bella," he started out, and I braced myself, expecting the worst. "I'm sorry, but…it's just that, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met, and knowing now that you're mine, I won't ever let you get away from me."

I giggled at his statement, relieved beyond belief. I also watched as he slowly reached for his boxers, sliding them down his legs, before I even took a glance at his manhood. But when I did, I nearly moaned. Was it natural for it to be that big? Was it even going to fit? And oh, my God, if I had known he looked like that, I probably would have declared my love for him long ago.

But I snapped my eyes back to his, not wanting to be rude for staring, even though manners had flown out the window a long time ago. I watched as he crawled back up my body, placing his hands on either side of my face, nervousness shining through his emerald orbs. "Everything will be perfectly fine," I reassure him, kissing him lightly on the nose to which he response to with a small crooked-smile.

"I know everything will be fine for me, but since you haven't done this, it will hurt for you, and I don't like the idea of you being in pain." His nerves still don't disappear. I smile and kiss him on the nose once more, encouraging him. I let out a deep breath, and hug him around the waist, preparing for what will most-likely bring lots of pain. I shut my eyes, and wait, tensing when I feel him at my entrance. Sensing his hesitation, I whisper, "Don't stop, please." And continue waiting.

And then I feel him. Hard and thick, he breaks through my virginal seal, and fills me up completely. But the thing is, it doesn't hurt as bad as I thought it would. A slight stinging? Yes. But mind-boggling pain? Definitely not.

Although, I was thankful when he didn't move, I needed time to adjust to his abnormally big size. But I don't know if every other man was this big. I'm guessing not, Edward was better than everyone at ever thing.

"Alright," I gasped out. "I'm fine, I promise." Adding the last thing once he looks at me, unbelievingly.

Then he starts moving, and I swear that I almost died. I moaned, and Edward mirrored my sounds, throwing his head back, revealing the long column of his neck. I leaned up and start sucking his neck, wanting to mark him as mine, letting every girl who ever stared at him knows that he's mine. Well, not mine, but he most certainly was taken. Nobody could no about us; otherwise my father would kill Edward before I could finish the sentence.

"Harder, Edward, please!" I moaned. This sensation was clearly the best feeling possible, and I could stay here, in this room, ding this all day.

Not only did Edward thrust harder, but he moved fast, the friction driving me over the edge, screaming his name. Never had I been so glad that we were in this large house all by ourselves.

He continued thrusting into me, even harder than before throughout my orgasm. That only led into my second orgasm, pulling him over the edge with me. I, screaming his name, him groaning out mine. A few "oh, God's!" and other moans, groans, and—in his case—growls.

Trying to draw out our orgasms by continuing his thrusts. Groaning, and moaning out my name one last time, he collapses, spent. The feeling of his weight, all around me is comforting, like his presence is keeping me safe, no matter where I am.

Gathering what strength he had, he moved off of me, pulling himself out of me at the same time. Feeling the sense of his loss, I tried snuggling closer to him. His warmth surrounded me, arms wrapping around my naked form. "I love you, Isabella Swan." His whispering in my ear caused me to giggle, but I still felt the full impact of his words.

Turning around, so that my back was no longer pressing against his chest, I kissed it once, right in the middle, before whispering, "And, I love you, Edward Masen. Forever and always."

Sneaking a peek at him through my eyelashes, I saw him smile down at me. The smile I was quickly starting to think of as _my_ smile. Beautiful and crooked, and aimed at me in every way.

Snuggling closer to him, I closed my eyes, never wanting to have him leave me. With thoughts of Edward and what has just happened going through my head, I never thought that it was more possible to fall in love with music, because of what it can lead you to.

**If there are any grammar errors, I apologize, I don't have a Beta yet, but I am searching for one, so…**

**There it is! My very first lemon. I know it probably wasn't that good, and I've been working on it for only a little while, but I **_**need**_** reviews, because I might never post another lemon because I don't know if it's good enough. So please, review!**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**THREE FOR GOOD LUCK!**


End file.
